Markus Wilding
Markus Wilding is the former leader of the nations named Alvonia and Yacrania. He's German and speaks several languages, including German, Russian, English, Japanese, Spanish and Italian. Life Markus lived in Alvonia-controlled Italy until late 1999, when war broke out between Slavorussia and the Nordic Confederacy. Because Alvonia was a part of the rival bloc ComIntern, then Director Hidolf Atler sent men to the border, as ComIntern had elected to join in the war with Slavorussia. Markus was a part of the troops sent to the border, and miraculously survived the eventual Nordic onslaught. Sadly for Alvonia, Italy was lost, and Hidolf relocated the nation to the Dakotas and Minnesota in the North American continent. Markus resigned from the Wehrmacht, then became Hidolf's assistant. Not long after settling in, a sniper killed Hidolf, and through elections, Markus was declared the new Director. Under his leadership, several new projects came into effect, including the Wisconsin Land Deal and Project EDEN, a weapon testing project set in the hills of Wisconsin. After that, Markus's rival, Lennard Hacker was elected as Director. Several months after that, he was forced to step down due to "extreme inabilty to tell the difference between telephones and hand grenades". He was elected again, and soon helped Alvonia join the United States of America merger. Due to his friendliness with Il Duce in the nation of Salo, which occupied Alvonia's former Italy claims, when Il Duce Muzzolini decided to move the nation to South Dakota, in exchange for the Italian penninsula, the Nordic Confederacy, the same one that had attacked Alvonia during the Slavorussian war, cried foul at Alvonia's Italy holdings, despite the fact that Alvonia had cultural ties to the land, citing "colonationism" and "aggresive moves by the American nations" and even threatened war over the land. Markus, after conferring with the ComIntern, decided to make the land a protectorate. After that, he faded in a deep depression, practically letting his democratic rival, Natalie Holkham, win the election. Not long after Natalie's election, Alvonia fell into anarchy, where Markus fled to Buriyata's Russian protectorate from where he would start Yacrania with Vladimir Voronin. Yacrania and the following Late 2007, Markus moved to the Buriyata protectorate in the former Russia territory. There he met with Vladimir Voronin, who helped Markus convince the Russians living there to let Germans from the former Alvonia territory emigrate to the new Yacrania territory. Merely five months after Markus began the new nation, war broke out between the Yacranian Heer and Russian rebels, hellbent on reclaiming the land for Buriyata. After a year and a half-long war, the Russians were defeated, and strict laws were put inot place to prevent the fiasco from happening again. In 2009, Markus enacted Operation "Der Riese", the invasion of Slavorussia. The invasion was a success, as Slavorussian border patrols were caught completely off-guard. Nearly two months after the initial invasion, however, snowfall came and the poorly prepared Wehrmacht were quickly pushed back to Wildingrad, the capital city. Category:Made up Characters Category:Characters Category:Germans